Episode 4113 (23rd December 1996)
Plot Judy tells Gary that she's worried about Joyce stealing and feels they should help her by paying her £450 back-rent. Gary agrees even though he was saving the money to buy another motorbike. Don is depressed over being breathalysed as he knows that he'll lose his licence and his job. Vera asks the staff not to tell Jack that Alec helped out in his absence. Joyce is thrilled with the £450 loan from the Malletts and promises to find somewhere else to live whilst they are in Spain. Judy and Gary fly to Marbella for Christmas. Vera apologises to Alec and asks him not to tell Jack about helping her out. Bill goes to Bristol to see Carl, promising Maureen that he'll be back on Christmas night. Jack returns home on crutches and is stunned to find the Armstrongs in residence. He tells Vera that she's soft as they can't afford charity cases. He is annoyed to find Vera has coped well without him and the beer quality hasn't gone off. Sean tells Andy that he knows Fraser was behind his mugging as he had £2,000 in cash on him and it wasn't taken. Gail and Martin feel sorry for Don and invite him for Christmas dinner but he tells them that he'd rather starve and accuses them of provoking him in front of the children. Andy tells Liz about Sean's money but Liz refuses to believe Fraser was involved. Gerry tells Liz that Fraser wants him to take her shopping for a Christmas present. She tells him that she's flattered but she doesn't want to get involved. Samantha signs a tenancy agreement on No.7 for Curly. Jack is horrified when a customer, Mick Murphy, asks to speak to the landlord - Alec Gilroy. He confronts Vera who admits that Alec helped out. Drunken Don breaks into MVB Motors, gets into Martin's car and turns on the engine. Cast Regular cast *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason *Mick Murphy - John Henshaw Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Hour Glass Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vera’s expecting Jack home from the hospital. Don seeks solace in a whiskey bottle while surveying his empty, lonely life. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,250,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes